XMen4: Life Styles
by WereKid
Summary: SPOILERS! I suck at sumeries. Beast, Nightcralwer, Logan, and Storm teach their students Colossus, Kitty, Bobby, and X2 vet Syrian. Reformation of Brotherhood. Romance, Action, Drama, all that good stuff. Rating is between TK


**_AN: No I didn't give up on my other story but my 3 1/2 got washed so may take a while. Just had a sudden Kitty/Iceman uge, so enjoy... Not all Kitty/Ice._**

**Disclaimer: Yeah cause I have the mental compacity to own Marvel?**

_'Telepath'_

_Thoughts_

****

**X-Men 4: Life Styles**

"…'And time takes it all whether you want it to or not. Time takes it all. Time bears it away...and in the end...There is only darkness and sometime we lose them there again.'" At the front of the class room the was an African-American women teaching a small class of about 13 kids. "Now I have a question for all of you. Why do you all think that a man, such as Professor Xavier would tell me to read a book, by a man like Stephen King?"

A short brunette teen sitting in the front of the class raised her hand. "Kitty?"

"It doesn't matter who the author is really. This book, The Green Mile, it was all about self discovery for the main character Paul, who in the end learns two things about life."

"What are they Kitty."

"Time, and Love. Time is ever going and it can't be stopped, even if you are," she paused. " … I'm sorry."

The teenager sitting next to her took her hand. The boy gave her a soft pat on the back before he whispered to her, "It's okay Kitty go on."

"Time, even if you could be the world's most powerful mutant and stop it. An eternal clock would keep on clicking by. Weather you age with it or not, like Paul and Mr. Coffie." Kitty's voice softly died away unable to keep herself from crying.

"Professor?" The boy sitting next to her said cautiously.

"Bobby?"

"I think I know what Kitty was going with the whole love thing." With a nod of agreement by Storm he began again, "We'll it's just like Coffie said. 'People hurt the one's they love that's the way it's always been, and how it always will be.'"

"Do you agree?"

Bobby whose hand was still interlaced with Kitty's gave the question a moment of thought. "Well I guess you can't really know. I mean the only people I ever actually knew where in love, it was complicated and they ended up murdering each other. Love it's just really confusing, I don't know if any of us can ever really understand."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Storm said giving him a gentle smile that brightened his face. He looked down at Kitty and his hands and gave hers a squeeze before releasing, "I think you just nailed that answer."

* * *

Eric Lensherr, or better know to the world as the infamous Magneto, sat at the edge of his bed looking around at all the objects in his room. Over to his left was a chess set, but to his right was something a bit more modern, an alarm clock. Not as though there would be a use for an alarm clock to Eric, but he found smaller thing are easier to work with.

Raising his hand up in the air he summoned forth the clock from it's bedside table habitat. At first it stumbled shaking from her and there hardly raising but then it shot up and he began to call it closer to him. The flight was quite rocky but to Magneto it was a huge success, being only a month and a half from him stealing the Golden Gate Bridge and then being injected with the serum, by the United States Representative for the United Nations.

However, much to his demise the clock stops abruptly in midair for a split second then drops. "Oh Charles this cure really did do a number on us mutants huh?" He said half-to himself, and half-way to insomnia. Then something happened that he didn't expect at all, and it was something to adjust his memories of past events as he heard softly in his head, _'I suppose it did, old friend.'_

* * *

"Man if I had my lighter here we'd be out of this joint by now."

"Shut it Pyro, it stinks enough in here already. Maybe if your ego would just shut up for a second-"

"Hey screw you man!" Pyro shouted though the bars to the next cell where Multiple Man was being held. Just then a guard came by to Pyro's cell.

"Visitor." Pyro was puzzled by this, could it be Magneto here to save him? _No, _he thought. _I saw him become a human. I watched Beast get him. And then Wolverine killed Jean, good riddance to she was a bitch. _"Well, hurry it up John!"

John stepped out of his cell and griped him by the collar, "PYRO!"

"Yeah you keep telling me," he led Pyro to the booth sitting him down across from a beautiful black haired women.

"Pyro," she anguished.

"Mis… I mean Raven."

"My name is-"

"Shut it Raven, your one of them now. Homo-inferior."

"I just dropped by to give you a little message," she held up a day-by-day calendar. "I have more," she held up four more calendars, then put them in a box where prisoners could receive gifts. "Take the last one, flip to May 7th."

Pyro did so and saw that she wrote on it 'Expiration Date!' "Real mature Bitch," he claimed noting that would be his first day out of prison. The day in which she planned to kill him for abandoning her. He fliped to two days later, it read 'Lonely Funeral.' "Yeah, yours." He hung up his phone and gave gher back the calendars walking away back to his cell.

* * *

Wolverine sat in the garden where the three graves sat. With him was Beast, and another Blue man, "Yeah it's true Kurt."

"Vell how could this happen?"

Beast sat there looking terribly saddened by his return to the graveyard, "It was Jean."

"Vas?"

"She turned into her true full power, the Dark Phoenix."

"Zhis is too much," He teleported back to the school where he would start as a teacher soon. Beast sighed walking away also back to the Mansion.

Alone Wolverine went up to the grave stones and placed one hand on Jean's grave, _God I loved her. _He went to Cyclops's, _Cyke, you where a dick. But you better be taking car of her up in heaven, bub._ Then lastly to the professor's, _We never could find out that whole secret could we?_

_'Wolverine?'_ Logan jumped back. _'Want to try again?'

* * *

_

"Hey," Colossus walked into the living room and saw Kitty on a couch.

"Oh hi Pete."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why?" She brushed away her hair trying to act like she wasn't just crying.

"Well, when people cry there is usually something wrong," Peter offered her a friendly hug. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"No," Pete got up and walked away only somewhat satisfied with her answer. "Hey Peter?" He turned to look at her, "You give the best hugs." Colossus laughed to himself shaking his head as he walked out to get some dinner.

* * *

"Bobby you want to tell me what is wrong with you?" Bobby was walking past his girlfriend's room on his way to dinner.

"What?"

Rouge stood in the hallway looking at him scornfully, "Let's see you flirting with Kit in class?"

"Okay, a) how did you know about that if you aren't in that class. And, b) she is still sad about Xavier and all. So I tried to comfort her."

"Doesn't mean you can cheat on me!"

"Rouge I wasn't cheating on you! Why would I cheat on you?"

"Because Bobby you are a stereotypical American Boy!"

"I am not a boy. Rouge I can't believe you would say that about me."

"I can't believe you would do this to me," she was on the verge of tears.

"Marie," this was new to Iceman he always called her Rouge. "Marie I can't do this anymore."

Just then Colossus cam up the stairs, "God damn you two. The whole Mansion can here you will you be quite and stop arguing?" Kitty came up behind him.

"Oh look your girlfriend!"

Bobby was trying his best to remain cool about the situation, and doing a good job of it to. This time he spoke in a sober voice, "Marie-" she cut him off by walking away down the hall. Bobby chased after her putting a cold hand on her shoulder. "Marie-" She turned around and…

SLAP!

"I gave up my powers so I could be with you."

"That seams like a dumb thing to do, give up your powers just for some boy…"

"That's what Logan told me. But you know what I wish I had my powers right now cause I would suck the life force out of you so quick!"

"I did nothing to you."

"Right making out with that skank over there is nothing?"

"I just gave her a hug and let her go skating whats the problem with that?"

"The problem is I gave up being special for you and you back stab me."

"Guys!" Colossus shouted again. They turned and looked at him. Iceman turned and looked at Rouge one last time.

"I can't love someone who can't love their self," and he turned away going down the stairs followed by Kitty. Pete stayed and watched Rouge go and get her stuff. That was the last time an X-man saw Rouge.

* * *

At Diner Logan sat with Beast, and Storm looking at them with a pale blank face.

"Boy, something is the matter with you and you better tell me right now at this dinner before I have to go to the Ukraine for a meeting tomorrow morning," Beast whispered.

Logan gulped and looked at the two of them, "I… I th-think Old Man X is still around?" Storm dropped her wine glass and the Beast starred open mouthed.

Syrian spoke up, "Did I miss something?"

* * *

**_Did You Like It?_**

**__**

**_Will Do Thank You Corner._**


End file.
